The Land Before Time: The Last Dusk
by WORLD OF SCIENCE FICTION
Summary: Littlefoot and the gang have all grown up and now they are starting the biggest adventure of their lives. But with time, comes many changes. Littlefoot and his friends must gather the courage to face these challenges as friends are lost, enemies are made, and a war is coming. A war that will decide the future of the great valley. (WARNING! MULTIPLE CHARACTER DEATHS!)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Treacherous, paranoiac, and a living nightmare. Three of the many words that described the Mysterious Beyond perfectly. For many years ever since Littlefoot and his gang had arrived in the Great Valley, the grownups had established ground rules that they were to never set foot in the Mysterious Beyond. Sandstorms, heat, lava, and other natural dangers have always been common occurrences here but the threats are not limited to just these environmental treacheries. Roaming these lands were various "sharpteeth" as the valley dwellers referred. Predatory monsters that wanted nothing more than to taste the blood of any unfortunate leaf eater that had wandered into their vicinities. Though Littlefoot and many others had survived many ordeals here, not everyone had the fortune and countless lives had been lost here. Years have past though, and with them changes had also occurred. The gang had now become grownups themselves, perfectly formidable of holding their own against the very dangers they once ran from, yet the eldest member of the gang did go through the same experience.

Ruby, a magenta oviraptor and a good friend to Littlefoot and his gang had ventured out into the Mysterious Beyond in search of a mate and a new nest. Though many fast runners were notorious for being egg thieves, Ruby was not like them. She was a caring individual that had always put her friends first and most importantly, Chomper, the first ever sharptooth to inhabit the great valley. She vowed to never steal and consume any eggs in her life, although as she had grown, her tendencies to the latter had become more frequent and she could no longer control herself. As a result, she had drifted off and disappeared from the Great valley for many years. No one had ever seen or heard from her since.

Dusk had arrived as she approached a cave in the outskirts of the land, one that was small and conformable enough for her and her future family. Not to mention the scarcity of other sharpteeth that would have wanted to prey on her. She took a few sticks and twigs and placed them in the clearing of the cave with any leaves she could find to add extra comfort. Though she did not find much, she knew that she had to adjust to a new life, one more rough and unforgiving but also one where she could be able to do what she had to in order to survive and not have anyone take her to task for it.

Hours had past and night had fallen. Ruby was able to find herself in a deep and comfortable sleep that she had not been able to for a long time. Yet something felt a bit off as the cave started to get cooler. The following howls of the wind took her attention as she woke up to find a hole in the cave.

"Hmm, I wonder where this goes to," she thought to herself as she crouched and squeezed her way through the hole. After a few minutes of crawling through the tunnel she had ended up in larger area of the cave with an even larger passageway. She could only assume that it lead to the Mysterious Beyond as there were no other ways besides this one and the one she had just crawled through.

Though something else had caught her attention now. She lifted her head and discovered a smell. A smell so foreign and putrid that it did not take long for her to find out exactly what it was. As she moved towards the centre of the cave, she found the corpse of a duckbill with huge chunk of flesh bitten out of the stomach, exposing its bones. Though the creature was large, it certainly was not as large as the creature that killed it. Ruby may have been an egg and leaf eater, but she was not willing to pass up the opportunity to feed herself up. She moved towards the carcass and one by one she started to gobble small chunks of flesh off the bones.

Suddenly, crumples of rock started to fall down around her, though she was too busy indulging herself to notice. It was only when she felt the vibrations underneath her that she realized something was happening.

"Earthshake?!" she gasped, thinking the cave was going to level her. She was ultimately proven false at when she realized said vibrations had intervals between them, providing an even stranger sense of relief and horror. Something was coming. She knew she had to hide if she didn't want to join the horned sharptooth in death. Immediately she tried to run towards the tunnel she used to enter but she missed her opportunity by one precious second as rocks fell down and blocked off the path.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed as she looked around herself for another way out but it was all in vain as in only a few seconds, a giant sharptooth grisly entered the cave from behind her. She whimpered as she backed into a corner of the cave. At this point, all she could do was hope that the sharptooth would focus on the kill in front of it as opposed to her. Unfortunately, her hopes did not last long.

"Hello, Ruby," growled the sharptooth.

"H-how do you know me?" she whimpered

"Well, you of all creatures know,Ruby, I love having _friends_ for dinner!"

"Ch-Chomper?!" she gasped as her world just shattered right before her eyes. She looked at the carcass and then at Chomper and immediately made the correlation.

"Did you… do this?!" she exclaimed, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Why are you surprised? I'm a sharptooth. Isn't this what we do?!" he walked closer and closer to her, trying to cut off all her escape routes.

"What happened to you! I… I thought you were dead!"

"So that's what they told you. Those sniveling cowards!" snarled Chomper angrily.

"Come back to the Great Valley, Chomper! We miss you!" Ruby begged.

"Silence! If everyone did miss me, then why am I here? Why am I a murderer?!"

"I can help you, Chomper! That was my promise to ever since I met you!'

"That happy hatchling you all knew is gone Ruby! This is what I am now! But at least I can kill you now!" he roared as he tried to grab Ruby with his jaws.

She screamed as the evaded the bite and ran through his legs. He turned around and started chasing her through the cave. All she could hear was the roaring of her former child figure and the shaking of the ground beneath her as she leapt over multiple rocks and dodged many falling rocks and stalagmites

After a few turns she managed to find the exit of the cave but to her shock, it was a cliff was too high for her to simply run up. She had to jump if she was to escape. As she ran towards the exit she put all her strength into her run and made a massive leap in hopes of reaching the top of the cliff. She barely reached the top and held on for her life.

Just as she was about to make it out, Chomper came from behind and slammed the cliff, knocking Ruby down. The fast runner screamed as she fell to the Earth beneath her, landing with a massive thud. She looked up with horror in her eyes as the last thing she was were the massive jaws of the giant sharptooth that, in an instant, grabbed her and thrashed the life out of her.

Chomper then took Ruby's corpse and swallowed her whole, leaving nothing behind.

"This will send them a message," he growled before he headed back into the cave to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Old Friends

Chapter 1: Old Friends

In the outskirts of the great valley, a longneck herd approached the barricading mountains, coming from their annual migration. Leading the herd was none other than Littlefoot himself. He still remembered the first migration he went on with his grandparents many years back. From the river sharptooth and Sue, to meeting his adoptive brother Shorty, to the battle with the sharpteeth and the supposed end of the bright circle. It was an exhilarating experience that he would never forget and as the years went by, he had learned how to take leadership of the herd from his father Bron. With the latter getting older, it was time for Littlefoot to take command. The herd members were nothing more than amazed and appreciative of the support and leadership that their new leader had provided them. He always put others before him, making sure no one was left behind in any given situation and would give any tired hatchlings rides along the ways.

Furthermore, his bond with Shorty had become even greater as the latter had become more competent and mature, and his past contentions had become displaced, allowing him to become second in command to the herd and even take leadership whenever Littlefoot was not around. A crucial position as Littlefoot was about to return to Great Valley after many months of being on the move and he needed someone to watch the herd while he stayed in the valley. But first, the reunions were about to be held.

Petrie, now a massive flyer with an enlarged crest and wing span was perched on top of a large tree, in search of food, though the bellows from outside the valley caught his attention greater than even the tastiest treestars could ever hope to do. He flew up and saw the approaching herd and noticed Littlefoot and Shorty at the front and then immediately, adrenaline and excitement took over as he flew down to the watering hole to let his friends know.

"Everyone. Everyone! Littlefoot and big herd come now!" he exclaimed as he swooped down.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Littlefoot, yep yep yep!" shrieked Ducky with joy. Out of all of Littlefoot's friends, she had changed the least with time as she still had the bright and bubbly personality that everyone knew her for.

"We have much to catch up on!" chuckled Spike as he walked out of the lake. As time had went by, everyone's worries about Spike's lack of speech had vanished as he had learned to speak more and more fluently. As a result of his egg rolling around and landing in a bush, Spike had suffered a pre-birth defect that caused a delay in his cognitive functioning. Thankfully, he had overcome his hinderances and finally learned to become as eloquent as his friends.

"Hold your tails, guys! We're not hatchlings anymore, remember?" Cera reminded calm but sternly. Throughout the years, Cera had learned to better control her temper and became much more compassionate than anyone had ever expected since she was also about to become be mother. Though she still knew when to kick those tempered instincts in, especially when it came to protecting her family and friends.

As they approached the entrance to the Great Wall, Littlefoot and the other longnecks began climbing the mountainous path that he himself climbed all those years back with the guidance of his mother's spirit. The wind entered Littlefoot's nostrils as he recognized the many familiar and comforting odours of the others, arousing his anticipation for the reunion even further.

"Are you sure about this?!" asked a confused Shorty.

"Don't worry, I know the way!" Reassured Littlefoot as he began descending the path. Soon, he set foot into his childhood home after a long absence and he could never have felt any better. Looking around, he saw all the denizens going about their daily routines, including the wallowing clubtails and swimmers, the buzzer chasing rainbowfaces, the brazen threehorns, the screeching flyers, and many other familiar sights. He then let out a massive bellow, marking both his and the herd's presence in the valley.

As he walked across the valley, every other dinosaur stared in awe as they knew when a Longneck herd was on the move, ab

"Littlefoot! Littlefoot, hey!" called Ducky, getting Littlefoot's attention. The Longneck turned to see all his friends approaching him.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Littlefoot with excitement as he walked towards them as well with the herd behind him. He then raised his tail to signal the herd to stop.

"Shorty, do you mind taking the herd to the watering hole? I'll join you in a bit," requested Littlefoot.

"Will do, Littlefoot. Will do," nodded Shorty,

"Longnecks! Follow me!" bellowed the green Longneck as he guided the herd to the watering hole.

"So, Littlefoot, how have things been?" asked Spike. While Littlefoot had gotten used to hearing Spike talk, it still shocked him from time to time as growing up, he had never heard Spike speak all that much. But nowadays, Spike may very well have become the most talkative of the gang.

"I'm great, Spike! I hope you guys have been good too!"

"Oh we have, we have!" exclaimed Ducky as she nuzzled her Littlefoot's head and was then joined by the others. The warmth they shared brought comfort to one another, reminding them that they were more than friends. They were family.

"I don't know about you guys, but me kind of want to celebrate! Just like old days!" suggested Petrie.

"I'd love that. I'd love that a lot," smiled Littlefoot as he and the gang walked towards the crowded watering hole, laughing with joy and excitement.

Cera, Ducky, and Spike all rolled into the giant lake with excitement but were not expecting Littlefoot to create such massive waves with his entrance, sending smaller creatures flying around.

"Sorry about that!" called Littlefoot as everyone around him started laughing hysterically. It only seemed like yesterday where he was afraid to enter this lake, but now he had the size and power to create tidal waves. Times really had changed indeed.


	3. Chapter 2: Overthrown

Chapter 2: Overthrown

Another dusk had hit the mysterious beyond as Chomper prowled the barren wasteland in search of his next prey. From hunting buzzers to leafeaters and even other Sharpteeth, Chomper may very well have become the monster he never thought he would have become.

He then smelled the blood of a wounded creature, and as he had spent so much time with the leafeaters, he was easily able to identify the kill as a hollow horn. He followed the trail, creeping slowly to not alert any other creatures of his presence. He came to a giant rock formation and as he peered over it, he saw browridge sharptooth stalking the trail as well, unaware of Chomper's presence. He knew he could easily kill the smaller sharptooth if he wanted to, but he preferred to take a free meal without a fight.

He wasted no time and charged towards the smaller sharptooth, roaring as loud as he could to scare it off. But his opponent stood its ground and did not budge from, roaring back. Chomper felt a strange mixture of confusion and pity for the smaller creature as he knew that if it came to it, he could break the sharptooth's entire body with a single bite. The smaller sharptooth had had enough as it slashed Chomper in the face after he missed a bite, outflanking him and pouncing on his side, clawing and snapping at his flank. He roared in pain as he shifted his weight and managed to throw the sharptooth off of him. He wasted no time and grabbed the sharptooth with his powerful jaws and managed to throw it into a rock. If the impact did not kill it, then Chomper's fatal bite to the throat would have.

"Should have known better than to fight me, scum," he growled as he continued to follow the trail, preferring to let the sharptooth's carcass to go through rigor mortis before feeding on it. As he came to the end of the trail, he found a shocking culprit responsible for the familiar odours.

"Mr. Thicknose?" he growled as he saw the frail and injured leafeater with massive claw and bite marks on his flanks. Mr. Thicknose had been teaching the children the ways and lessons of the Great Valley be it the histories, the bright circle's influences, and the many opportunities that they had for their futures. He was one of the more altruistic individuals of the valley, taking time to help others in need for the sake of helping them such as when Chomper lost his first tooth and he tried to find methods to keep it in. Nevertheless, all Chomper saw now was a weak elder that was bound to be his next meal.

"Chomper? Is that you?" asked the old leafeater, who had gone blind after many years of aging.

"Why are you here?" asked Chomper, resisting the urge to kill the elder creature in interest of knowing his intentions.

"I… I couldn't do it anymore."

"You couldn't do what?" curiosity had taken precedence over hunger as Chomper paced around Mr. Thicknose.

"No one listened to me. They have no idea what's coming. They will all perish before they even know it."

"What are you talking about?!"

"It will happen before they know it. And when it does, everyone will die, including your friends."

Chomper stopped for a moment, realizing the magnitude of what was going to happen, but his past exile was enough to diminish those thoughts.

"What does it matter? They banished me from the Great Valley. I'm no longer a friend to them nor do I matter anymore," Chomper roared furiously, wondering if this was all a manipulation from Mr. Thicknose.

"Well, even if you don't believe it remember this. You may not have been a friend to anyone yesterday, but that does not mean that you won't be the hero tomorrow. Remember this, Chomper, for you are still important, even if they don't see it now. They will need you again, and you will know when the time is right,"

"Who did this to you?" asked Chomper frantically, trying to get an answer, but to no avail. Mr. Thicknose took his last few breaths and closed his eyes before succumbing to his wounds.

Chomper looked down in shame and guilt, not knowing whether to make one of his greatest figures another meal or to let him lay here in peace. Suddenly, rage and newfound primordial instinct had taken over his mind as he tore out a huge chunk of the leafeater's flank and began to feast on the carcass. He may have been eating an old friend, but to him, no one was a friend anymore. They were all just prey, waiting to be slaughtered and devoured.

Meanwhile, a few miles away from Chomper's location, an old enemy of the gang paced around, searching for prey of his own. Red Claw had murdered and eaten his fast biters to due to prolonged exhaustion and starvation after many failed attempts of finding food to sustain himself. Though it may have seemed like a good idea at the time, he did not realize their importance as they were his primary source of scouting and couriers of food that he was unable to get, leading him to this unfortunate predicament, but his luck was about to get worse.

He looked down at a puddle, noticing the ripples following the shaking of the ground. He knew something was coming, but his reputation of being the deadliest creature in the mysterious beyond was known for a reason and he was not willing to submit to anything. He turned around and noticed another sharptooth walking towards him. But this creature was not like anything he had ever seen. This sharptooth was larger, maybe a quarter of Red Claw's size. The creature had dark coloured skin with with grey markings on his sides, a face shaped like a belly dragger, and a massive sail on his back, making him look even larger.

For the first time in his life, Red Claw was hesitant, he always had a plan when confronting other creatures. If they were smaller, he could simply chase them away and if they were larger in size, he knew he could easily kill them if he wanted to. This creature however, had completely demoralized him.

"Who are you?!" he growled, trying to get an answer.

"A nightmare, much like yourself. Only I'm bigger, smarter, and deadlier. I have had many names, but you can call me Sawtooth."

"You dare challenge me?! I am Red Claw, undisputed Tyrant of the Mysterious Beyond! What are you to me?" roared the scarred sharptooth.

"Your executioner," replied Sawtooth coldly as he prepared himself for the inevitable confrontation. He crouched into a fighting stance and began pacing around Red Claw, with the latter doing the same. He then unleashed a mighty roar, capable of sending pretty much any creature running away, but every now and then, something had the courage to stand up to Sawtooth and Red Claw was not the first of many who had stood up to him, though he would be the last.

Red Claw had had enough and promptly charged towards his adversary whilst the latter did the same. He managed to draw first blood as he grabbed Sawtooth's neck with his jaws and pulled him towards a cliff. But the former made little progress as Sawtooth pulled out of Red Claw's grasp and slashed him in the face with the massive claws on his arms, inflicting more scars on Red Claw's face and jaws.

The old Sharptooth backed away, coughing out blood. He never thought it would come to this, his inevitable defeat at the hands of another creature. Seeking the opportunity, Sawtooth charged once again, trying to catch Red Claw off guard. But the veteran was not done yet as he bit down on the head of his younger opponent, shaking it around in hopes of disorienting him. It did hurt, but it was not enough to damage him. Sawtooth shook out of the bite and parried Red Claw's second attack with his head, disorienting his foe.

With Red Claw dazed, Sawtooth took his opportunity and grabbed hold of the former's neck with powerful jaws and arms, dragging him to the ground and continuously trying to tear his throat out. Red Claw managed to kick Sawtooth in the face and knocked him away, albeit temporarily as the dark sharptooth decided enough was enough and grabbed Red Claw again, dragging him towards the edge of the cliff. No matter how much the scarred sharptooth resisted, the sheer power of his younger adversary was too much for him to handle. He roared in panic as he was pushed to his impending doom.

With great strength, Sawtooth threw the old sharptooth off the edge of the cliff, hearing nothing but a prolonged roar of terror as Red Claw fell to his death.

Sawtooth growled, realizing that he had slain a creature that no other sharptooth even had the guts to face. He roared in victory, letting every creature in the area know of his victory. But he was not done, as he had more in mind than just simply ruling the Mysterious Beyond. He needed an army, an army of sharpteeth working together, not against each other.

Chomper had heard the roar, and immediately began to track the location of where it came from, not knowing he was about to encounter something he had never seen before, something that could kill him as well.


End file.
